Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles reboot
The previous movies of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was weird and bad. most importantly the turtles look awful. I want to tell the director that they are teenager not giant. that's why my cast is all teenager... Director Characters/ Casts Reason For Casting Leonardo (Leo) As Booboo Stewart- Leo is a leader so we need someone could take charge, i saw Booboo in X-Men: Days of Future Past and realize he could do motion picture and give voice for leader Most Notably TV Series/Movies: * X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) * The Twilight Saga franchise * Descendants franchise Raphael (Raph) As Brandon Soo Hoo- Brandon is great actor and he was Nominated for Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a TV Series: Recurring Young Actor. Raph is bad boy and tough i think Brandon can pull off that if you see him in G.I. Joe movie Most Notably TV Series/Movies: * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) * Supah Ninjas (TV Series) * Tropic Thunder (2008) * Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)- voice for Beast Boy * From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series (TV Series) Donatello (Donnie or Don) As Josh Hutcherson- As i said before every movie need little help from star power to success. as for josh he isn't household name this day but back in 2008 he was one of successful young actor ever so why not bring him in for Donnie. he is experience actor and he's great in acting any role Most Notably TV Series/Movies: * Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008) * Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012) * The Hunger Games franchise * Red Dawn (2012) * Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (2009) * The Polar Express (2004) - motion-capture performance Michelangelo (Mikey or Mike) As Roshon Fegan- Mikey is a character with light hearted and fun-loving. when you hear he's voice you laugh but feel for his innocent and who better to do that that new upcoming young actor Roshon. i still remember when i saw him in Disney Channel series "Shake It Up" that make me laugh and told myself now that he will be perfect for the role Most Notably TV Series/Movies: * Shake It Up (TV Series) * Camp Rock franchise Splinter/ Hamato Yoshi As Jackie Chan- for the sensi of turtle and playing human splinter one and only guy come in my mind Jackie Chan. this guy can do anything. he got star power and most importantly his a good actor Most Notably TV Series/Movies: * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * The Knight of Shadows: Between Yin and Yang (2019) * Shaolin (2011) * The Forbidden Kingdom (2008) April O'Neil As Hailee Steinfeld- in this movie April is young teenager like the turtle not a reporter so who better to her is Hailee. She's beautiful, got talented and look innocent who can carry the a movie as a young actress. Most Notably TV Series/Movies: * Bumblebee (2018) * Barely Lethal (2015) * 3 Days to Kill (2014) * Pitch Perfect franchise Tang Shen As Li Gong Most Notably TV Series/Movies: * Mulan (2020) * Miami Vice (2006) * Hannibal Rising (2007) * Curse of the Golden Flower (2006) Shredder (Oroku Saki) As Byung-Hun Lee- Byung-Hun Lee is great Korean actor and he can bring the villain role alive for that i choose him as Shredder Most Notably TV Series/Movies: * Memories of the Sword (2015) * Terminator Genisys (2015) * RED 2 (2013) * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra franchise * Iris (TV Series) Aunt Agatha As Melissa McCarthy Most Notably TV Series/Movies: * Mike & Molly (TV Series) * Ghostbusters (2016) * The Boss (2016) * Bridesmaids (2011) * Tammy (2014) Karai As Shu Qi- Shu is beautiful and young even in her 40s but as the Karai character she is perfect. she as work before in Hollywood but she's more famous Chinese movies more, she have talent too that's why i choose her Most Notably TV Series/Movies: * The Assassin (2015) * Journey to the West (2013) * Mojin - The Lost Legend (2015) * The Transporter (2002) Masato As Anthony Chau-Sang Wong Most Notably TV Series/Movies: * The Four franchis * White Vengeance (2011) * Ip Man: The Final Fight (2013) Plot Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki are best friend and students at Foot Clan which is of warriors and assassins in world. where they both of them fall in love with their sensi's daughter Tang Shen. when Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki proposal to Tang Shen; to be their wife she choose Hamato Yoshi. enage he got rejected he plan Hamato Yoshi vanisment by putting him in trouble but sensi Masato always take Hamato side that make oroku even mad. one day oroku kill his sensi and put blame on hamato; everyone think hamato kill he's sensi. on the request of Tang Shen hamato escape Hong Kong and come to NYC. Oroku Saki took over foot clan and marry Tang Shen. In NYC Hamato Yoshi, teach martial arts to children and have pet rat. one day on his way to market he save four baby turtles from truck accident what was carrying chemical, mutagen. The mutagen combines the DNA of living beings who have been in contact. Thus, the turtles, turn into young humanoid turtles. Yoshi, becomes a humanoid rat. Yoshi raises the turtles by himself, and gives them the names of his favorite Renaissance artists: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. Yoshi is given the nickname "Splinter", due to his proficiency at breaking wooden boards, and he teaches them the art of ninjutsu in order to protect themselves. Like many real life ninja masters, he has a strong sense of honor and follows very strict rules which all four of his students adopt. years later, Oroku Saki become Shredder; and taking job as assassins all over the world with his foot clan. New York City is experiencing a crime wave. young April O'Neil discovers the assassins are ninja. As assassins attacks April, she escapes into the sewers, where four talking turtles defeat the assassins, and take April to their lair. There April meets their mentor, a rat Splinter. As the Turtles and April investigate the streets for the assassins's origins, they discover a group of ninjas whose uniform Splinter recognizes as belonging to the Foot Clan. Splinter tells them his backstory as the Japanese ninja Hamato Yoshi. turtles tell their sensi they will take down Oroku Saki and avenge his vengeance but Splinter tells them not intervene cause their not ready yet. while turtles train harder t o get ready to face Shredder. April tell them about outside that there's a lot criminal that they can help to stop so she quickly became their major link to the outside world since their unusual appearance effectively precluded them from functioning above ground without some sort of disguise. To communicate with the Turtles, she used a Turtlecom radio. Turtles save the city from criminal and train everyday. meanwhile Shredder get pissed off that all his assassins is failing because of for turtles. He want them gone so he kidnapped by Shredder and used as bait in order to lure the Turtles out of hiding and destroy them. turtles and splinter come to rescue April but turtles was beaten by Shredder not until splinter attack him unknown to Shredder that splinter is Hamato Yoshi. when splinter tell him about Tang Shen and their master Shredder realize it's Hamato Yoshi. when Shredder was about kill splinter the four join the fight and defect him. Post Credits Scene Scenes That Need To Be In Movies Trivia * Karai is A female high-rank member of the Foot Clan while in some of her later incarnations of the character, she is closely related to Shredder as his adopted daughter or biological granddaughter as well second-in-command. But in this movie she isn't Shredder adopted daughter instead she will be only a royal high-ranking member. * April O'Neil mostly appear as a reporter or former lab assistant but in this movie she will be teenager who meet turtles by accident. * most of time Splinter and Hamato Yoshi person but in the movie we will follow that Hamato Yoshi is splinter who transform from mutagen.